


Everyone Uses Google

by BracesAndGlasses



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BracesAndGlasses/pseuds/BracesAndGlasses
Summary: Simon looks at pictures of Demi online. (He has a bit of a hard time)





	Everyone Uses Google

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :-)
> 
> Just a quick drabble I wrote. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Everyone Uses Google

 

Now, he did not see this as creepy. As a matter of fact he found this quite normal. Everyone would look at pictures of their celebrity crush online. He cringed. Celebrity crush, wasn’t exactly the word he would use to describe her. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was Demi, and how she was constantly on his mind. He would imagine things... He just couldn’t help it. She couldn’t strut around in those sexy stilettos, and not expect men to struggle!

The thing was just that Simon was way to proud to show Demi that he was struggling.

So instead, he was home alone, with his front door locked, lights dimmed and a glass of wine in one hand and his phone in the other. An inappropriate picture of Demi filled the screen. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of shame. She was barely legal... compared to him at least. How old was she even now? Twenty six? And he was moving fast towards sixty.

He shook the thought from his mind. Everyone uses google now and then, and this wasn’t wrong. Swiping his finger across the screen, he let out a gasp as he saw the next picture. It was one of the newer pictures, one of those where she didn’t look like a good Disney girl. Demi was on a bed, black lingerie... beautiful plump, red lips. The dark hair framed her face beautifully. Simon drew in a breath, as he looked over her body. She was so sexy. She was on her stomach, leaning on her elbows, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

Oh fuck, that little brat was making his life miserable.

His eyes roamed over the rest of her body. Her perfect round ass was clad in a lace thong, leaving nothing to the imagination. He sighed, and threw his phone down on the sofa. This was fucking hopeless


End file.
